


Did You Know Peter Can Suck His Own Cock?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Poor Peter, hes just a curious boi, v kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey said to tonystarkisaslut:                                                                            Peter realizes that he’s flexible enough to suck on his cock and one day thinking he’s alone Peter just fucks his throat while Peter is distracted pepper walks in to see Peter folded in half sucking his own penis on her bed bewitched by the sight pepper masturbates to Peter all the while Tony is watching on the camera in his lab  that night Tony and pepper fuck Peter senseless for being a naughty boy





	Did You Know Peter Can Suck His Own Cock?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my pepperpetertony series. (I’m thinking of renaming it Starkerpotts, or Pepterony, any other suggestions?)

Peter is a very creative boy, and a smart boy. He’s very curious, about everything. So of course, when he was younger, of course he tried to suck his own cock. 

It didn’t work, he wasn’t flexible enough yet. But now that he has his bite and powers… well, he wants to try again.

He waits until Tony is on a lab binge, and Pepper is in a meeting, to try it. He doesn’t want to get caught, especially if it fails. That would be so embarrassing!

He goes to Pepper’s room, because he knows Tony won’t be watching this one, since she is out. 

He strips down to nothing, and lays with his feet to the headboard. He scoots until his hips are at the top of the headboard. He takes a deep breath, adjusting his shoulders until he’s comfortable. Then he laughs softly to himself. 

“If this works, I’m gonna suck my own cock. If it doesn’t, this will be the most embarrassing story ever.”

He shakes his head and starts to lowers his hips, his knees bending. He gasps as his hard cock meets his lips. He can actually do it! He opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, and lowering his hips more until he feels his balls hit his nose. 

Peter can do it! Peter can suck his own cock! 

Peter swallows around himself, moaning, and then moaning again because that felt so fucking good. God, Peter isn’t going to last long. 

He spends a while moving his head up and down, but his neck starts to hurt so he lays his head flat and starts to bounce his hips. God, this is even hotter than before! He’s not only sucking his own cock, he’s fucking his own throat. 

Peter gags and chokes, tears fall down and spit and drool pool under his chin. It’s perfect and hot and god, he waiting until he was 21 to try this again?!

Peter is way too into it t notice that Pepper is there, rubbing her clit in an almost lazy way as she watches her lover fuck his own throat. 

she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Tony. ‘did you know peter can suck his own cock?’

When she doesn’t get an answer, she knows Tony is watching through the camera. She smirks at where the camera is, blowing it a kiss and starting to finger herself as well as rub her clit. 

Peter chokes and moans, bouncing his hips faster. God, this is just so perfect!

When he cums, he almost has a panic attack because it’s so much and he chokes and can’t breathe. But he manages to get it under control, and he lays on the bed tiredly. “Wow…” He whispers. 

Pepper giggles from her spot. “You’re such a naughty little boy.”

Peter jumps, whimpering and looking at her. “P-Pepper! I’m s-sorry, I- I- I”

Pepper giggles and walks closer. “Oh, don’t make excuses. You’re already in so much trouble, you don’t want to make it worse, do you?”

~

Peter sobs, as the next spank hits. He’s choking on Tony’s cock, and Pepper is spanking his ass past red and into black and blue. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like choking on cock, I saw you earlier. Be a good boy and take it.”

Peter sobs and drools more. Suddenly, Pepper’s strap is inside him, and he cries even more. His ass is so fucking sore, and Pepper’s hips hitting his bruised ass every thrust is driving him insane. 

Peter swears they have some sort of telepathic connection, because Tony fucks Peter’s throat exactly the same way Pepper fucks his ass. 

Pepper coos from behind him. “You’re doing such a great job, you’re such a good boy for us. Even when you’re naughty.” 

Peter sobs more and looks up at Tony through his wet eyelashes. His cheeks are puffed out and his lips are swollen and he looks so fucking good Tony wants to ruin him. 

Pepper moans and speeds her hips up. “Tony, I’m gonna cum.”

Tony moans and fucks his cock further into Peter’s throat. “Go ahead, I’m gonna cum too.”

Pepper gasps and grinds her clit against the toy as she cums, making the toy grind against Peter’s prostate. Tony finishes in Peter’s throat; so deep, Peter can’t even taste it. 

Peter cums untouched, for the first time in years. And he doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or not. 

Based on the way Tony smiles brightly at him, and the way Pepper pets his abused ass, he’s going to say there’s no reason to be embarrassed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts plz <3 Here in the comments or on tumblr, here : https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
